Labios Compartidos
by kanakochan 01
Summary: Soul Evanz,sabe que solo es su arma y amante , como competir con el hijo de la muerte,¿pueden sus caricias ser la solución a este mal de amor? SxM Lemmon muy explicito .
1. Me rindo

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ,le pertenece a okubo atsushi ,me inspire en la canción labios compartidos de mana_

_Este es un fic en mundo alternativo clasificado como: M , si no te gusta el lemoon ,BUENO no lean._

_Espero no ofender a nadie con este fic y si lo hago por favor discúlpenme XD_

* * *

_~labios compartidos~_

_._

_._

_._

Una mirada se desvanece en el hombro de el, ella gemía y mordía su piel, lo miraba sonriente dulce como una inocente niña, después salvajemente lo besaba ,¿cómo resistirse a ella ?

-soul haa así sigue ahhh -gemía ella de placer, el disfrutaba de ella, cada embestida era como el cielo, siempre la amo, siempre, pero ¿ella ha él?.

su mente lo confundía lo desesperaba el recuerdo asalto en su memoria ,como ayer ella sonreía a otro y no a el.

_-__jejeje, ok vamos Kid, pero yo elijo la película ¿sí ?-una sonrisa curvando en sus labios de la oji-jade ,la mirada de ella en esos momentos solo le pertenecía a su compañero._

_-claro Maka, eres tan simétrica, te amo tanto Maka -un chico de cabello azabache la tomaba de la mano y la besaba en la boca tiernamente ,-no puedo ser eso en público –se reprocho mentalmente Soul ,quien solo miraba para abajo y fruncía el ceño ,ella en manos de otro._

_Solo por ser el hijo del Shinigami no significaba que fuera mejor que él, pero lamentablemente el no podía hacer nada Maka avía decidido estar con Kid y no con él, tenía que irse lejos, odiaba ver los, .Kid era su amigo y Maka,..Bueno ella era lo más importante para él, sus pensamientos solo provocaban que le doliera más el pecho, miro por última vez a Maka quien le sonrió y guiño un ojo_

_-mi único consuelo es la noche -la apacible y lúgubre noche que más bien era su escapatoria la cual le brindaba horas ablando y riendo, en esos momentos la más grande duda surgía en su cabeza, ¿Por qué hace esto Maka?._

_Él porque Maka hacia todo eso era algo muy complicado, era mas fácil pensar que todo lo que pasaba en la noche lo provocaba la locura ,que ya había contaminado a Maka ,pero obviamente era falsa su respuesta, tal vez todo lo ocurrido solo se provocaba por que Kid la engañaba ,fingir no amar a Chrona por lo que había pasado tiempo atrás era difícil para Kid ,pero era más difícil para Soul verlos juntos toda esta rutina empezó a cansarlo ..._

Su cabeza se meneo en desaprobación, trato de no pensar en ellos dos, pero la maldita pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, ¿ella lo amaba?, ligeramente tomo a Maka de la cintura y le embistió fuertemente, sus dientes de tiburón mordieron de manera salvaje la piel de porcelana de Maka, de un momento a otro esas embestidas y mordidas empezaron a ser marcas.

-ahhh So..soul ..Cuidado eso duele ahhh -ahora ella estaba con el pecho pegado al colchón y sus piernas levantadas no se movería, -oh, n cariño eso no es dolor...-soul pronuncio con suavidad para apegarla más a si mismo , acariciando sus nalgas, luego sus piernas, repitió el recorrido pero esta vez hacia arriba, acarició los redondos y tiernos pechos de Maka , mientras sus labios se perdían en el cuello de ella.  
-ahh haa siii ahhh –los gemidos llegaban a los oídos del albino el cual mas excitado se adentraba de lleno a Maka.

Dentro de el las ganas de gritarle que la amaba le carcomían el alma ,tenía que decírselo ,aun cuando la respuesta fuera una negativa...

-ahh Maka..Makaa te amo, te amo -un leve susurro llego a ella ,inmóvil con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón a mil ,lo único que Maka pudo articular fueron mas gemidos de placer , su cuerpo chocando contra el suyo, sonrió al escuchar el gritillo de sorpresa que soltó la oji-jade cuando el la embistió con fuerza .

Maka comenzó a mover sus caderas con más ahincó , sintió que la vida se le iba ante cada embestida, eran cada vez más seguidas, más sensuales, más placenteras.

Hasta que al fin alcanzó el orgasmo,sus sexos palpitaban, el lo sentía el hueco al despojarse de ella.

Soul se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Maka, quién lo rodeó con sus brazos, ella cerró sus ojos con delicadeza, estaba muy cansada, y sin embargo tenía que dar su respuesta, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, y la respiración era ya bastante agitada, pero claramente se iba calmando.

-soul ..Yo ..No sé que siento -Maka apretó ligeramente las sabanas, el solo suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza, ya era suficiente, solo esta noche, la ultima.

_Ese fue el día en que la deje ,por que estar con ella,quien ama a otro ,darle mis cariseas a quien no las acepta quien juega un tira y afloja ._

-oye...oye ,¡HEYYYYYYYYY SOUL! -una patada izo reaccionar al susodicho, quien giro rápidamente mientras alzaba las manos y miraba con bastante reproche a su peli-azulado amigo

-! QUE ¡ -se levanto desesperado de su asiento todo el mundo lo miro raro otros rieron, pero una mirada en especial notaba con preocupación la reacción de su amigo, quien soltaba un suspiro y asentía alas indicaciones del profesor,raro en el,

-estamos en clase podría mínimo contestar a su nombre -Sid sensei lo miraba algo preocupado, Soul solo asintió, despues de un rato la clase continuo sin contratiempos, claro sin contar los molestos comentarios de algún compañero con respecto al extraño comportamientos de la guadaña.

En un rápido movimiento, Maka paso una pequeña nota a su compañero quien, con pesadez miro de reojo la nota .

_¿que te sucede? ,estas muy distraído_

un nuevo respingón salió de los labios del peliblanco, tardo varios minutos en contestarle, pues la preguntaba provocaba un fuerte apretón en su interior ,-"_que me sucede_",-fácil me siento utilizado por ti ,pero me encanta acerté feliz-sonrió con ironía ,como si el fuera capaz de decirle la verdad tan fácil escribió rápido al tiempo que le devolvía la nota con rapidez .

_Nada, solo tengo sueño_

Era más que obvio que Maka no le había creído, pero tomando en cuenta que Sid sensei ya les había manado varias miradas de advertencia ,la oji-jade tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reprocharle a su arma sobre su respuesta, pero el solo miraba a la ventana como si fuera lo más genial del mundo ,sin tomar nota ni responder a nada de lo que se le hablara.

-yahooooooo el gran Blackstar, QUE A SUPERADO A LOS DIOSES LES MUESTRA CON DETALLE A EL SER MAS DESPISTADO NIAJAJAJAJA -el chico "soy mejor que tu "apunto a soul quien solo bufaba molesto, (Maka y Kid estaban platicando alegremente detrás de ,el )

-mmmm etto soul -kun ¿sucede algo?-tsubaki lo miraba preocupada pero con su típica calma que la caracterizaba.

-tsubaki, se lo que está pasando es que mi queridísimo amigo tiene...celos -Blackstar se cruzo de brazos y sonrió victorioso, pues soul reacciono al comentario.

-jha ha ha jha yo ...no no no no, Blackstar estas empezando a alucinar como tendré celos de ell...-de improviso Blackstar empezó a reír (casi dejando sin oídos a los demás)

-NYAHAHAHAHA SOUL SE QUE TRATAS DE LLMAR LA ATENCION CON TU COMPORTAMIENTO, PERO RECUERDA QUE YO SOY UN DIOS QUE NO PUEDE SER SUEPRADO POR TI –Blackstar puso su mejor pose y se señalo así mismo ,soul suspiro aliviado, y se dispuso a caminar lejos de ellos no quería que los demás siguieran mirándolo con esa cara de preocupación ,suficiente había tenido con las acosadoras preguntas de Maka .

-espera soul, adonde vas -Kid, detuvo a soul de la chaqueta, quien no había notado su presencia fuera de su técnica.

-a caminar –soul se dé zafó de él agarre para cerrar la puerta de tras de el .

-espera te acompaño ..Maka, ahora vengo -soul solo se encogió de hombros y camino callado a pesar de su hostil comportamiento ,Kid seguía igual de amable con él ,claro esto porque en realidad Kid no sabía lo de Maka y el .

-soul, que sucede estas mas distraído de lo normal ..Pareces un zombi, bueno no como Sid sensei ,pero es como si te faltara algo…-Kid seguía detrás a soul quien caminaba lo más tranquilo posible,su mente le pedía a gritos que le dijera la verdad, Maka juega con los dos y Kid es el que sale perdiendo su corazón rogaba por una noche mas con ella ,el debate interno era un pandemónium.

-Kid, sabes en verdad quiero estar solo, si no te molesta me iré, dile a Maka que no puedo mas ¿sí ?-Kid se quedo quieto en el pasillo para asentir algo intrigado por la reacción de su amigo .

-mmmm pobre soul que le sucederá, bueno de seguro es por la presión del trabajo –Kid, jamás imaginaria lo que en verdad era, "ser un juguete ", eso era el resumen de soul para su situación, la cual lo llevaba al borde de una separación ya marcada.

.

.

.

.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 final

bueno pues aqui esta el final la verdad esta historia solo iva a acer de un cap peroooooo la verdad no me gusto mucho que maka fuera asi con soul TwT ,en fin espero que les gustee wuiii (si si abra lemon xD)

soul pov-------------------------------------------

ya avia pasado mas de un mes desde que deje a maka , la verdad nada me importaba ahora ,ella avia jugado conmigo,pero la amaba tanto que no me importo ,seguia viviendo en death city ,en un departamento ,seguia sinedo su arma pero solo aciamos las miciones y despues adios .. ,suspire ella jamas me avia amado ,ahora lo sabia ,derepente escuche que tocaban la puerta ,me levante de mi cama,cuando abri no pense que fuera ella .

-soul-kun ,como te encuentras ?-tsubaki estaba en la puerta sonriendo ampliamente,como me avia encontrado no se ,

-eh,bien bien ,amm perdona pasa -la ise pasar ,el lugar estaba limpio asi que no vi inconveniente

-que sucede tsubaki,crei que estabas de micion con blacstar-la guie acia la sala ,ella se sento a un extremo de un sillo ,yo estaba recargado en la pared,no estaba de buenas para vicitas.

-ie ie,blackstar esta ahora con patty en un concurso de comida rapida .. -ubo un cilencio incomodo,.

-amm y bien de que s trata ahora,haa no me digas maka y kid se van a casar ?-me rasque la nuca mientras posaba mi mirada en cualquier punto ciego del lugar.

-soul-kun..maka-chan ..dejo a kid ..ace mas de un mes -tsubaki solo se quedo callada,por mi parte me gire y abri la puerta de salida.

-que bien,espero que este bien -no tubimos que decir mas,tsubaki solo suspiro y se dipuso a irse

-soul,ella en verdad te ama.. no creo que ahora se encuentre muy bien ..por ,...qu ..-me tape los oidos como si fuera un crio que no quiere escuchar el regaño de su madre,ella solo movio la cabeza y salio del lugar .

-antes qu me balla ,toma -me extendio un disco compacto,lo mire por un rato para despues asentiren forma de un gracias,ella solo dio una reverencia y se fue ,cerre la puerta mientras miraba el disco,avia algo escrito en el ,decia "pata ti",reconoci la letra era de maka ,despues de un rato lo tire ala basura,la verdad ya no queria saber nada de ella .

---------------5 min despues----------

mire el cd ,respire ondo lo puse en el dvd,cuando por fin escuche la voz de maka,movi la cabbeza deseguro solo se disculpaia y listo

-_soul si estas escuchando esto ..tengo que decirte algo ..yo la verdad te amo,en verdad solo que ...tenia miedo,tu siempre me decias que estaba muy plana y que ..bueno el punto es que siempre sentia que tu_ .._ya saves_ -no se escucho nada por un rato me setia mal,era verdad siempre le decia esas cosas pero nunca pense que le afectaran

-_soul ..yo te nesesito ,ami nunca me importo si les gustaba alos hombres ono ,pero cuando te conoci ..yo queria gustarte solo a ti...ahora porfavor vulve soul¡¡...vuelve_-escuche como lloraba sus sollosos me partieron el alma ,no aguantaba oir su voz tan dstrozada ,como si le arrancaran la piel..,.

-s_oul te amo ,perdoname yo nosabia si decirtelo,en verdad perdoname_ -despues de un rato no se escucho nada .

tarde un rato en llamar a tsubaki ......

-oye tsubaki ,me podrias ayudar con algo-mire nuevamente el cd

-si dime soul-kun que sucede -tsubaki sonaba ,alegre

-nesesito que invites a todos ,aremos una fiesta -vlvi a sonreir mostrando ampliamente ,mi cara de pervercidad

- mmm ,una fiesta ,ahora ..pero si son alas 12 de la noche ¡¡- escuche que blakstar gritaba -yahooooooooo¡¡¡-despue escuche el suspiro de tsubaki lleno de resignacion .

-creo que si abra fiesta verdad tubaki-chan,jajajajaja -rei mientras colgaba el telefono

eran las 12:30 ,blackstar y tsubaki abian traido a todos ami departamento ,el ambiente estaba muy bueno,demaciado diria yo ,pues kid y las gemelas estan de lo mas entretenidos jugando con los demasa ver quien vevia mas,gracias a pati quelo convencio,mas aun que kid tenga esa obsecion com la cimetria ,busque a tsubaki ,estaba ella tratando de que blackstar no fuera a entrar ala competencio.

-bien y dime cual es tu magnifico plan?- ella me miraba algo canzada,solo suspire y le murmure al oido mi magnifoco plana.

-asi que por cual quier motivo,no permitas que alguien abra es puerta-señale la pueerta de mi cuarto ,tsubaki estaba roja ,pero accedio,despues de un rato maka llego ,tsubaki en cuanto la vio la condujo a mi de un rato ella salio me iso una seña para que yo fuera .

-bien pues yo ya ise mi parte..espero que no se salga de control...-sonrei maquiavelicamente a tsubaki ,y me dispuse a entrar donde estaba maka .

-tsubaki ¡¡¡ ya dime cual es la sorpresa que me tienes -tsubaki le avia tapado los ojos a maka, estabamos completamente solos ,le abia pedido atsubaki que encuanto entrara,corriera a todos, pero dejara la musica para que maka no notara nada,asi que no abria interrupciones de ningun tipo,solo escuche que tsbaki le deica a todos que ya se avia acabado todo ,perfecto ,espere un rato,miraba como maka suspiraba y se quejaba cuando por fin escuche la señal de tsubaki me acerque a maka lentamente.

-bueno señorita alban,es usted muy impaciente -la abrace por la cinrura mientras mi lengua recorria su nuca ,senti como su respiracion se agitaba ,converti mi brazo en guadaña y rasge su vestido de la parte de atras ,escuche un gritito de la boca de mi maka ,senti como se le erizaba la piel cuando baje desde su nuca asta el termino de su espalda ,.

ahh ,so..uul...que aces ,espera ahhh-no dije nada solo subi nuebamente besando lentamente su piel ,me detube en su cuello ,mientras la abrazaba mis manos por si solas bajaron asu intimidad no se por que pero al sentir por ensima de la ropa aquella parte de su cuerpo tenia mas ganas de acerla mia ,asi circulos ella se apego mas ami cuerpo moviendo su cuerpo pidiendome mas,.

-quieres que pare ?-chupe su oreja mientras la mordia ella solo nego ,tanta era nuestra exitacion que sin previo aviso ya le aviaa quitado aque vestido y lo que sostenia sus suaves cenos,ella me abia arrancado la camisa,mientras que la besaba y alsaba tomandola de sus suaves nalgas cubiertas por sus bragas negras de encaje,sonrei al sentir la tela ,caimos besandonos y acarisiandonos ,no podia resistirme a esa piel tan suave ,cada carisia exigia amis manos que no soltara aquella piel ,empese a quitarme mis pantalones junto con mis boxer mientras la besaba ,de un momento a otro la apege mas ami y la puse debajo mio ,eschue la melodia que mas me gustaba sus gemidos al sentir mi miembro erecto a no mas poder sobre su bientre ,fueron solo segundo la mire directamente alos ojos ,esos ojos color verde me decia tantas cosas ,mi mirada sigui recorriendo su rostro me parecia algo tan delicado,una de mis manos acarisio aquel rostro ,la volvi a besar ,ella no se nego aquel beso mas bien lo intencifico ,la mano que tenia libre ahora bajaba por su cuello asta sus cenos tome uno de ellos y lo aprete ,era tan suave que me parecia tocar un bombon cremoso con una cereza en el centro y balla que la cereza estaba dura,maka dio tantos gemidos que crei que los escucharia asta su padre,pero me valia madres si asta el mismisimo shinigami supiera .

-ahhh soul¡¡ asme tuya,onegai-no tubo que decir nada mas solo ise un "mj"mientras mi boca bajava asta sus cenos ,senti como maka tomaba mi mano izquierda y la ponia debajo de su vagina,entendi la indirecta al istante ,meti primero dos dedos cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla mojada completamente ,por ineercia acomode la punta de mi miembro ,acentue un poco mis caderas,sabia que maka era virgen igual que yo asi que tenia que acerlo con sumo cuidado,alce la vista acia ella no tubimos que decir mas ,me meti de golpe dentro de ella ,senti como me abrazaba fuertemente mientras su piernas me abrazaban ,nos quedamos aci un rato mi cabeza repozaba en su hombro mientras que ellla se mordia el labio inferior ,cuando senti que podia moverme empeze el vaiben de caderas ,mis manos la tenian igual mente abrazada nos miramos alos ojos ,me dedico una dulce sonrisa ,la bse en agradecimiento ,movi mas mis caderas rapido ,lento ,un ritmo que a ella parecia facinarle .

-ahhh asi soul ahhh- sus uñas avian arañado mi espalda por completo

-shhh,quieres que tu padre te oiga maka-casi un suzurro a su oido ,ella solo apreto su vagina ,cosa que ami me encanto,creo que eso fue un "tal ves"

-ahh ,bien entonses..que death city te escuche gritar ....-la volvi a besar slbajemente ,mordiendo sus labios ,las embestidas feron mas fuertes que las anteriores,mis labios empezaron a cambiar de lugar pues queria que ella gritara mi nombre,beso su cuello y hay me quede mientras ella se estremecia por debajo de mi .

-AHHH AHHHH SOUL ME ENCANTAS AHHHH TE AMO¡¡ - ahora si estaba gritando ,eso me volvio loco de exitacion ,volvi a apretar sus pechos ,mientrasla besaba ,ella apreto sus piernas mas en mi terminamos casi al mismo tiempo,creo que a eso se le llama buena cincronizacion no ?.

- soul...tu ..aun sientes algo por mi?-la tenia abrazada contra mi pecho,ela oculto su cabeza con las sabanas ,sonrei a su accion,como se ponia a si cuando acababamos de acer el amor,me escondi junto con ella con las sabanas,la mire y la bese nuevamente.

-pues mmm no lo se yo creo que ...si mm sii eso creo-ella me miro seria ,despues me dio la spalda ,me rei nuevamente ,ella solo also los hombros indignada,me acerque a ella y le empece a ser cosquillas ,mientras ella reia ,trato de que la soltara

-jajajajaa ,ya soul,jajajaja no aguanto me voy a caer ¡¡-dico y echo nos caimos de la cama riendo,claro que ella encima de mi,no volveria a permitir qu se lastimara

-oke,oke ,maka saves bien que aun te amo jamas te dej de amar -la mire era an linda cuando sonreia,ella se inclino y me beso mientras ponia sus manos junto con las mias .

-soul,jurame que no volveremos a separarnos....-puso su cabesa sobre mi pecho ,mientras besaba la cicatriz qu tenia ,yo acarisie su espalda y bese su frente.

-lo prometo..siempre y cuando tu agas el desayuno,comida y cena -nos quedamos callados por un rato y empezamos a reirnos ..primera ves queno me golpea ....aun que creo que no sera la ultima ,

fin .....................

haaaa la verdad este fic ya lo tenia en la cabeza,y bueno aqui esta el final ,de ustedes depende si les gusta ono ,nwn bueno

suerte a todos y gracias por los revier OwO en seriio gracias

sale cuidense byeebyyyy

-


End file.
